


into the black

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: A very short drabble, demonstrating Eliott's current mindset.





	into the black

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this without meaning to, but I kinda like it anyway, so...

"Eliott?"  

> _I don't know what to write_

> _Everything is falling apart._

> _It's like... no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can never get past this stupid fucking illness. It haunts me, follows me wherever I go, always dragging me back into the black._

> _I have tried contacting Lucas, but he doesn't want to hear from me. I think I've really fucked up this time. I won't blame him if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm too fucked up, too damaged, too... broken._

Eliott's bedroom door opens, his mum standing there with her brows pulled tightly together. "You didn't come from dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Eliott says. His voice is rough from crying and thick with unwanted emotion. 

"Darling, you need to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry," Eliott says, his hand shaking as he tightens his grip on his pen and stares down at what he's written.

"Okay, sweetheart," his mum says, closing the door and leaving Eliott alone in the semi-darkness. He hasn't opened his curtains in days. Today is the first time he has even turned his desk lamp on. 

> _My demons won't let me rest._

> _I'm beyond exhausted._

> _I can still feel Lucas' hands on my skin, his lips pressing to mine... like cinders, like fire, a burning desire._

> _Will I ever feel his touch again?_

> _How will I live if I don't?_

> ~~_Do I even want to?_~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Come find me @MaxenceSource on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/maxencesource/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaxenceSource) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-_99lS6mcwLDwbXqALgenw)


End file.
